


Home

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: The darkness in Hannibal’s office is growing with Will’s growing awareness of whom and what Hannibal Lecter is, yet at the same time, it feels like home…
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 24





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the latter half of the second season. It was inspired by how much darker the second season was and how perhaps Will’s growing awareness/perception is reflected in the setting. I don’t own Hannibal but for months it has owned me.

Hannibal’s office seemed darker than it had once been. Had he allowed the lights to dim? Or was Will simply more aware of the darkness concealed within his therapist’s walls, not to mention within his therapist himself?

Hannibal was concealing less and less. In the privacy of his office, his home, he allowed more and more to show. 

After all, why should he hide from Will Graham? Will was bound to him by blood and murder, part of the same darkness. Why shouldn’t he allow it to show?

It might shock others. It would have shocked Will once but he was getting to know it. All the while the darkness was getting to know him. 

It wasn’t safe. It wasn’t the oasis a more innocent and fragile Will Graham had dreamed it might be, but he was starting to relax in the darkness. To feel almost like it was a second home.

“Home is where I am, Will.” Hannibal smiled at him with such tenderness, even as his eyes gleamed with a hunger Will couldn’t fathom. “I carry it with me as I carry you.”

It wasn’t true. It couldn’t be true. This man had killed people dear to him. This man might kill him if he was curious what Will Graham’s blood looked like in the dim light. In spite of that, this man and his darkness were the closest things to home and family Will had ever found in another human being. 

If you could call Hannibal Lecter a human being. Will sometimes had his doubts, but who was he kidding? He had his doubts about himself, too. 

He and Hannibal were alone, to use his own words. They were unique, to use Hannibal’s own. Still they had each other. 

It frightened Will Graham even while it comforted him. How strange, to be frightened, yet comforted at the same time. 

It was getting less and less strange the more time he spent in Hannibal’s company. It might be becoming almost familar. 

This was where the true peril of Hannibal Lecter lay for Will Graham, yet it was a peril he’d decided to brave in order to bring the Chesapeake Ripper to justice. 

He just wasn’t certain if there would be anything left of him at the end of this.


End file.
